Fight
by Hecate Fujikage
Summary: [Oneshot] Cuando la línea entre la vida y la muerte se hace tan fina, no podemos defendernos de nuestros peores recuerdos. Pero sí que podemos intentar luchar contra ellos.


_Holas!_

_Bueno, por fin me animo a colgar aquí. Este no es de lejos mi primer fic, pero siempre los mantenía guardaditos y sólo los publicaba en el foro de BSP y unos cuantos más x3 _

_Y ahora le toca a ff-net xDD_

_Os traigo un relato muy personal de mi personaje preferido de todo Bleach, Ayasegawa Yumichika. Tomáoslo como un regalo de cumpleaños, ya que el cumple de Yumichika-san fue el pasado 19 de Septiembre ;P _

_Al ser mi preferido siempre he tratado de ahondar en su posible personalidad y ver ese otro lado humano que tenemos todos; que vale que sea un narcisista redomado, pero es imposible que una persona piense en eso y se comporte así TODO el tiempo xDDD_

_Así que ahí va, un pequeño homenaje a un personaje que, para mi, es fascinante.  
_

_Dedicado al FC de Yumi de BSP, un sitio maravilloso lleno de gente maravillosa._

_Espero que os guste!  
_

_**Advertencia: **Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach son míos, sino propiedad de Kubo Tite, para mi desgracia. Pero eso se solucionará pronto... Risa malvada xD_

_Y las faltas y desaparición de signos de exclamación e interrogación por culpa de ff-net, que hace lo que le da la gana...  
_

* * *

**  
Fight**

_¿Desde cuándo vivir es una opción...?_

Apretó los dientes sintiendo cómo el dolor se extendía cada vez más rápidamente por su cuerpo. La hoja que aún seguía anclada en su carne, demasiado cerca del corazón, comenzó a retorcerse, a girar de un lado a otro, agravando la herida.

Asiendo la empuñadura de su espada y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, consiguió atravesar por fin el cuello de su enemigo. La afilada punta salió por uno de los laterales bañada en sangre, después de muchos intentos fallidos tratando de atravesar la piel de hierro del arrancar.

_¿... y no una obligación?_

La vista comenzaba a fallarle. Aspiró algo de aire, notando cómo se quedaba sin aliento por culpa del arma que aún se alojaba en su pecho.

_Vivir..._

Mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que la inconsciencia no le alcanzara, pudo sentir cómo aquella hoja salía, lentamente, provocándole oleadas de dolor; un dolor frío y lejano que sacudía su cerebro sin piedad alguna.

La tentación de un reconfortante descanso era demasiado fuerte; clavó los ojos en su adversario, aferrándose a él como un salvavidas, para que las rápidas aguas de aquel peligroso sueño no le arrastraran.

El arrancar se retorcía en leves estertores. Le miraba con esos grandes ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa; despegó levemente los finos labios manchados de rojo, y dejó que los rápidos ríos de savia recorrieran su barbilla.

Se estaba muriendo.

Como él.

_Vivir no es algo que se elige... Sólo algo que se gana._

_Y lo he perdido_, pensó con algo parecido a la burla, usando las últimas de sus fuerzas para liberar su zanpakutou del cuello del enemigo.

Suspendido en el aire como estaba, se dejó caer hacia atrás, en lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Su cuerpo pesaba. Mucho.

El aire silbó con insistencia en sus oídos cuando se precipitó de cabeza al vacío que una vez hubo bajo sus pies.

Ante él... sólo existía el firmamento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llovía.

Podía sentir las gotas tamborilear en su cabeza. Notaba con satisfacción cómo cascadas de agua resbalaban por su rostro; las sentía como una caricia, la caricia de una mano incorpórea, que por primera vez se atrevía a tocar su piel para algo que no fuera el golpearla, como estaba acostumbrado.

El niño de pelo negro y ojos grises no se movía del sitio, acuclillado como estaba bajo la fuerte lluvia, totalmente empapado, con la barbilla apoyada en sus rodillas y la mirada perdida en el charco que tenía frente a él.

Su imagen reflejada en el agua no era como debería ser.

El chico trató de contener las lágrimas cuando el punzante picor acudió a sus ojos, nublándole la visión.

Se suponía que el reflejo debía mostrar a un jovencito, de unos diez años. Muy guapo, quizá demasiado; si no fuera por esos ojos, tan fríos a veces, probablemente lo confundirían con una preciosa niña. De pelo comparable al color del cielo en la más cerrada de las noches, y unos iris que refulgían como la plata fundida perdidos en una piel pálida.

Ése debería ser él. Eso debería verse en el improvisado espejo.

Pero no era eso lo que había frente a sus ojos.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué su imagen se agitaba de esa manera?

Golpeada por las gotas que caían del cielo, el agua no paraba de estremecerse, desfigurando el rostro que se reflejaba en ella.

Como una burla, una ofensa.

Esa cara ahora no era más que una fachada que se diluía junto a la lluvia.

Desvió la mirada, intentando ignorar aquel espectáculo.

Y de repente, se dio cuenta de que en la calle no había nadie. Nadie había pasado por su lado. Nadie le había gritado que se apartara. Nadie le había dado una patada sólo por el hecho de estar allí parado, como era habitual en esa parte del Rukongai.

No. No había nadie.

No se escuchaban ruidos, ni voces; sólo el frío repiquetear de la lluvia y el oscuro viento de la noche danzando en torno a él.

A su alrededor, el mundo estaba vacío.

Estaba solo.

Como siempre.

Cuando eso pasaba, lo único que lograba reconfortarle era el hecho de que, aunque su vida no fue todo lo afortunada que a él le hubiera gustado, había sido bendecido con un regalo que apreciaba más que nada: la belleza.

Era algo que poseía; algo por lo que aquella gente egoísta se daba cuenta de que existía. Era algo que le permitía ser aceptado, ser reconocido.

Era la única manera de que se fijaran en él, de no estar solo.

Y ahora...

Ahora que aquello también le había sido arrebatado...

Ahora que su reflejo le demostraba que aquella hermosura, lo único que le daba permiso para vivir, se había ido...

¿Qué le quedaba ahora?

El niño no quería llorar. Sabía de sobra que llorar no le solucionaría nada, nunca lo había hecho.

Pero el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta era difícil de contener; le dolía, sentía como si fuera a explotar de un momento a otro si no dejaba escapar sus sentimientos.

Se sacudió en un breve sollozo antes de hundir el rostro entre sus piernas, dejando que aquellas lágrimas se fundieran con la lluvia.

¿Qué sentido tenía ahora vivir?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¿De qué sirve...?_

El dolor era insoportable; por muchas luchas que llevara a sus espaldas, uno nunca lograba acostumbrarse a él.

Nunca lograba acostumbrarse a esa falta de aire, ni a las descargas que sacudían cada pequeña parte de su sistema nervioso, ni a esas punzantes palpitaciones que paralizaban su cuerpo.

La caída no parecía acabar nunca. Casi deseaba chocar de una vez contra el suelo, con la esperanza de que todo aquel sufrimiento terminara cuanto antes.

Había ganado... Pero¿a qué precio?

Estaba demasiado débil como para resistirse a sus recuerdos, demasiado vulnerable para defenderse de sus miedos. Su cerebro en esos momentos estaba tan maltratado que daba palos de ciego, y lo único que se le ocurría en un instante como aquel era torturarle con su fragilidad.

Yumichika abrió los ojos.

No sabía exactamente qué esperaba encontrar en aquella situación. Quizá a alguno de sus compañeros. Quería ver a alguien, alguien que lograra devolverle a la realidad.

Pero no había nadie.

Al mirar a su alrededor, sólo vislumbraba el cielo y la tierra, unidos en un lejano horizonte. Pero nada más.

Otra vez... Estaba solo.

Sumido en un estado de semiinconsciencia, no podía hacer otra cosa que lamentarse. Maldecir porque de nuevo no había nadie a su alrededor que le viera; nadie que lo mirara y le demostrara que él seguía ahí, que seguía viviendo; nadie que confirmara su existencia.

Nadie que le quitara de la cabeza la idea de que era un fantasma, un ser que no era de importancia para nadie, aún a pesar de esa hermosura de la que se sentía tan orgulloso.

Apretó el puño con rabia, casi sin sentir las uñas que se clavaban en su carne.

Hace tiempo lo vio claro, como si una luz le indicara el camino que debía seguir para apartarlo de la oscuridad. Cuando entró en la undécima división, supo que por fin tenía un objetivo en la vida. Algo aparte de su aspecto que le permitiría quedarse en este mundo: la lucha.

Lo sabía. Vivía para luchar, y luchaba para vivir. Y aquello lo reconfortaba.

Pero había algo más. Algo en lo que nunca había pensado.

Estaba tan centrado en sí mismo que lo pasó totalmente por alto. Tan preocupado por su propio ser que olvidó lo que tenía a su alrededor.

Ahora, precipitándose al vacío, se dio cuenta. Quizá demasiado tarde.

Las memorias de su niñez llevaban tanto tiempo encerradas en su mente que ahora, y sólo ahora, se daba cuenta de que había olvidado completamente todo lo que poseía.

No quería morir.

Porque había encontrado gente que le admitía tal y como era. Gente que le acogía por algo más que su exterior; alguien que le aceptaba y reconocía su valía, su fuerza, su resistencia; personas con las que podría mostrarse como en realidad era sin miedo a represalias.

Esos compañeros que esperaban tanto de él, que le ayudaban a mejorar y que le brindaban su confianza, hasta el punto del sacrificio.

Con sólo pensar que tenía a esas personas a su lado, podía sacar fuerzas para enfrentarse al mundo y plantarle cara a los que le reprochaban su comportamiento. Podía pensar que era alguien lo suficientemente real como para causarle envidia a la gente; envidia por esa belleza que le hacía sobresalir entre los demás y ser diferente.

Porque cuando volviera a su cuartel, a su casa, tendría a alguien que le esperaría; ya fuera para retarle a un duelo, invitarle a sake, subirse a su espalda y tirarle de las plumas, o asignarle una misión entre el barullo de la división.

Amigos.

Tenía amigos.

_No quiero morir..._

Las pequeñas gotas de sangre parecían flotar hacia arriba. La palma de su mano estaba lacerada, tanto que sus uñas comenzaban a hacer verdaderos estragos en la piel.

Si no quieres morir... ¿qué haces?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Luchar._

Pasos. Entre el diluvio en el que se encontraba, se oyeron pasos.

Se mantuvo inmóvil, escuchando cómo se acercaban y se detenían frente a él.

Aquel niño esperó unos segundos, demasiado confundido como para moverse, antes de levantar cautelosamente la vista y mirar hacia arriba.

Sus ojos se abrieron gradualmente hasta dar con una expresión de total sorpresa.

El hombre vestido de negro que se alzaba bajo la lluvia lo escrutaba atentamente, desde ese ángulo con un aire de superioridad que conseguía darle escalofríos. Pero no fue aquello lo que le asombró.

El pelo a media melena, ahora completamente mojado y goteando, era negro, como el suyo. Las pupilas que lo observaban con dureza eran grises, como las suyas. Los rasgos eran delicados y bellos, aunque algo más rudos debido a la edad; pero eran como los suyos.

Ese joven... Por un momento, al chico le dio la impresión de que se estaba mirando a sí mismo.

_Luchar contra mis recuerdos._

Cuando el shinigami vio los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos del niño, suspiró. Su expresión se relajó un poco, abandonando aquel aire de reproche que poseía antes.

En un movimiento grácil, abrió la sombrilla que llevaba en la mano y se agachó junto a él, apoyando la rodilla en el barro, por primera vez sin importarle que su uniforme se manchara.

Bajo aquel techo la lluvia no los molestaba.

Aquellos ojos llorosos volvieron al charco que había a sus pies, entre la removida tierra.

La imagen ya no se deformaba. Volvió a verse, a él mismo; observó como su propia cara se iluminaba de alivio y felicidad.

Y, junto a él, aquel hombre, que también se reclinaba sobre la diminuta laguna para echarse un vistazo.

Al otro lado, en ese mundo al revés, los dos quedaron cerca; siempre cerca.

Cuando volvió a mirar al adulto, éste le dedicó una ligera y cálida sonrisa.

_Luchar contra mis miedos._

Bajo aquella sombrilla, el mundo era diferente.

El mundo era hermoso, aunque afuera siguiese lloviendo.

El jovencito le respondió con otra sonrisa, pero mucho más abierta. Una sonrisa tan grande que le obligó a cerrar los ojos de dicha y a abrir los labios, mostrando los pequeños dientes.

_Luchar para ser feliz._

Aquel niño ahora quería vivir. Eligió vivir. Podía vivir.

Porque ya no estaba solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por favor, señor, debe salir de aquí para que podamos atender a su compañer...

-¿Atender¿Qué cojones tiene que atender? Ya le han curado la herida del pecho, esa era la más grave.

-Me temo que el oficial Ayasegawa ha perdido demasiada sangre, necesita...

-¡Vamos, no me jodas! Una vez curado ese agujero ya está en condiciones. Lo que pasa es que el idiota es teatrero desde que nació.

Aún sumido en la inconsciencia, esa puya dio en la diana con elogiable puntería.

Un pequeño tic apareció en la comisura derecha de su boca.

-No lo entiende, está demasiado agotado y tiene muchas heridas...

-El pijo está bien, sólo quiere gorronear del descanso porque sabe que se van a cachondear de él por la paliza que le han metido.

Una de las enfermeras miró con curiosidad cómo el ceño del paciente se fruncía ligeramente, antes de que su superior le ordenara desabridamente que le abriera una vía en el brazo.

Aunque ellos no lo sabían, estaba despertando.

-Oficial Madarame, por favor, le ruego que nos lo deje a nos...

-Sí, mejor que salga –dijo de repente la estruendosa voz, que parecía estar dispuesta a interrumpir a su receptora en cada una de sus frases-, porque cuando se entere que le han rajado la cara desde la ceja hasta la barbilla le va a dar un infarto.

Algo hizo _click_ en su cabeza. Algo tan fuerte que se llevó por delante al subconsciente, al desmayo y hasta a la dignidad.

Yumichika se incorporó en la camilla de un salto, sobresaltando a todos en la habitación, sobre todos a aquellos que estaban cerca de él curando sus heridas.

Sintió un impresionante y doloroso pinchazo en el pecho que le hizo encogerse durante un fugaz momento, pero que no fue suficiente para apartar de su mente lo importante.

Lo MÁS importante.

Ante la atónita mirada de todos, se palpó la cara con desesperación.

_¡No puede ser¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! _

_Vale, tranquilo, no saquemos conclusiones precipitadas. _

_Veamos... Ceja, bien; ojo, bien; mejilla, nariz... ¿Uh? Aquí no hay ningún taj... ¡Argh¿Y esta sangre! Ah, espera, es de una brecha en la frente. Bien, además está bastante alto; bueno, no es tan visible, eso lo puedo soportar. _

_Oh, joder, qué susto... _

_Un momento... Aquí **no hay** herida ninguna..._

Giró rápidamente aquellos ojos grises que centelleaban de rabia hacia el punto del que provenía una subrepticia risa... que tan bien conocía.

Los enfermeros estaban tan sorprendidos por la repentina consciencia de su paciente que se apartaron del recorrido de aquella mirada, como si pudiera fundirlos y matarlos bajo una insoportable agonía por simple voluntad.

Tan sorprendidos que por un momento se olvidaron de la gravedad de su estado. Su cerebro les decía que nadie tan machacado puede parecer tan vivo.

-¡Maldito calvo tocapelotas, otra broma como esa y acabas bajo tierra con un cubreteteras en la cabeza!

A Ikkaku, que parecía tan sádicamente feliz ante la reacción de su amigo, se le paralizó el rostro en una sonrisa perpetua al escuchar el tremendo grito de ira.

En otras circunstancias, se hubiese descojonado en su cara.

Sabía de sobra que lo único capaz de despertar a Ayasegawa Yumichika de la misma muerte era la posibilidad de que su querido rostro ya no fuera tan hermoso como él vanagloriaba.

Esas circunstancias podrían haberse llevado a cabo si la palabra tabú no hubiese aparecido en la frase; concretamente al principio, empezando por "c" y terminando por "matar a alguien".

La justicia, sin embargo, lo consideraba un intercambio razonable.

El tema más susceptible para Yumichika era su cara; para Ikkaku, su calva. Estaban en paz.

-¡Yo no soy calvo, pijo de mierda¡No me cabrees!

-¿Ah, no¿Acaso lo que llevas en la cabeza es un gorro de baño? Porque yo no veo ni un pelo.

La pequeña pero intensa discusión despertó de su letargo a los shinigamis de la cuarta división, que se apresuraron en pensar una rápida estrategia y se dividieron en dos grupos: los que sujetaban a Ikkaku para que no matara a su compañero, y los que sujetaban a Yumichika para curar sus heridas.

-¡Waaa¡Pavito-chan, estás bien!

La aguda voz, que parecía tener una taladradora adosada, consiguió mantener la paz en la pequeña habitación.

Todos sabían que esa inocente vocecilla iba siempre unida a unas espaldas más que anchas y a una espada particularmente afilada, ésta última siempre dispuesta a ser desenvainada.

-¡Estábamos muy preocupados, Pavito-chan! –dijo Yachiru; a nadie le costaba trabajo ver imaginarias florecillas rosas danzando alrededor de su jovial sonrisa.

El terror se palpaba en el ambiente.

-Te han metido una buena paliza.

Mientras tanto, y sabiendo que no debía meterse donde no era invitado, Ikkaku miró a los enfermeros, y se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltar un "¡El de las gafas se ha movido!".

Yumichika, por su parte, tragó saliva, lo que provocó que el lacerante dolor del pecho arreciara aún más. Lo soportó con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados, decidido a evitar presentarse de una forma tan lamentable a su capitán.

-He ganado –exclamó, notando como la frase salía con un leve tono desafiante que no pudo controlar.

-Aún así te han machacado.

Ante la súbita palidez que había adquirido el quinto oficial, algunos de los shinigamis se acercaron, reconociendo los síntomas; pero éste se los quitó de encima con un irritado movimiento de brazo.

Empezaba a sentirse mareado, y el dolor estaba pasando a un segundo plano, como si fuera tan intenso que ni siquiera afectara ya a su cuerpo. Aspiró aire con los ojos cerrados, tratando de no soltar un gruñido para desahogarse.

-Esto no es nada.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, la enorme sonrisa característica del capitán Zaraki Kenpachi apareció en su cara, surcada por una larga cicatriz.

-Claro que no –dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Girando sobre sus talones y haciendo ondear su ajada capa, Zaraki volvió sobre sus pasos sin variar su expresión.

-!Ponte bueno, Pavito-chan! –la pequeña bola rosa se despidió agitando una manita antes de desaparecer por el marco de la puerta.

Para asombro de los presentes, el shinigami de la undécima división no protestó cuando acudieron para hacer su trabajo.

A pesar del sufrimiento físico, Yumichika sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La sombrilla se cerró con un amortiguado ruido sordo, que pasó desapercibido entre el barullo de la calle, iluminada abiertamente por la luz del Sol.

Miró hacia el frente, viendo como la esbelta silueta alta y vestida de negro se perdía entre el gentío acompañado por unas cuantas personas más.

El chico suspiró y dio media vuelta, aliviado como nunca lo había estado en su vida.

Y feliz.

Se mezcló con la muchedumbre; ya sin importarle lo que pensaran de él, sin miedo a que le apartaran de un empujón, a que le miraran sin verle en realidad, a que no supieran que existía.

Él lo sabía. Con eso le bastaba.

Y la gente abarrotaba la estrecha acera, sin parar de ir de un lado a otro, siguiendo adelante con sus vidas sin vacilar.

Sin mirar atrás.

**FIN**

* * *

_Bueno, pequeña aclaración: _

_Este es un fic que empecé cuando el manga iba por la época de la segunda bajada de los arrancars a Karakura y se presentó a Luppi, con la consecuente y aparente lucha que todos esperábamos que tuviese lugar: Yumichika vs Luppi. Pero no, Tite nos tuvo que joder todo, leches.   
En fin, emocionada como estaba con esa posibilidad, comencé este fic. Luego me llevé una desilusión al ver que de ese enfrentamiento nasti de plasti, pero me dio pereza y lo dejé tal cual está xDDDDD  
Como no se dice el nombre del arrancar, y el fic tiene un toque atemporal (ya que tiene más importancia lo que sucede dentro de su cabeza que fuera), pos no hay mucho problema. _

_Muchas gracias por leer!  
_

_Y recordad que un fic con Reviews es un fic feliz! (Toma copia, Yuna! xDDD)_


End file.
